Ice Cream!
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: Yu wants some ice cream but finds there in none. He finds a note that starts a treasure hunt for his beloved ice cream...
1. Chapter 1

ICE CREAM!

I OWN NOTHING!

"Ice cream! WHOO HOO!" The little boy who hates to be called little sings as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Yu!" Masamune says as the two bladers pass.

"Hey Masamoomoo!" Yu sings.

"WHAT?!" The Striker Blader shouts his question but Yu ignores him and continues.

"Ice cream, Ice cream! It's my favorite thing!" The boy rhymes as he opens the freezer door.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yu screams as he finds his ice cream is gone! "TSUBASA!"

"HE'S NOT HERE!" Masamune shouts.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"OUT WITH GINGKA! SOMETHING ABOUT GOING TO THE STORE FOR DINNER STUFF!" Yu starts to pout when he sees a note in the empty ice cream spot.

"Dear Yu,

I hid your ice cream and now you have to find it! Good luck!"

"I bet it was Gingkie or Masamoomoo who hid it!" Yu thinks to himself. He sees a small arrow on the bottom of the note and flips the paper over.

"Your first hint! The _ soars through the open sky and points the way."

"Psshh…that's easy. Everyone knows it's the eagle 'that soars through the open sky'." He finishes the sentence, imitating Tsubasa.

"YU!"

"WHAT?!"

"IS THERE ANY ICE CREAM?!" Yu does one of Tsubasa's famous face-palms and screams back NO!

"KAY!"

"Whatever…..Masamune's really dumb sometimes." Yu travels to Tsubasa side of their shared room and starts looking through his stuff.

… *15 minutes later*

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Yu shouts to himself. "I just want my ice cream. Maybe if I read the note again…." He takes out the note and flips it over.

"Your first hint! The _ soars through the open sky and points the way."

"Yu, what happened here?" Dynamis enters the room and looks around at the huge mess. Yu chuckles lightly and explains. He ends up showing Dynamis the note and the Solar System Blader's eyes light up.

"What, you know what this means?" He nods as his answer.

"The answer is Cygnus, the White-Winged God that points the way. I use it to read the will of the heavens." He nods to the window. You could probably see it tonight."

"I DON'T WANNA WAIT TIL TONIGHT!" He claps his hands together in frustration. "I want my ice cream now!" Dynamis walks over to the window when Yu sees something on the hem of his shawl thingy. He walks over and reads it.

"Your second hint: NUMBER ONE!"

"Masamune!" Yu shouts. Dynamis turns and gives the boy a confused look. "Never mind, thanks for the help." Yu runs out of the room and out to find Masamune!

Thanks for reading….I got the idea for this when I was reading one of Flame's stories. I won't go into details but she's an amazing author. You should read her stuff. Anyhow, this story is gonna be short and hopefully cute. It will only have a couple chapters but….Please review and tell me what you thought. Till next time….


	2. Chapter 2

_**ICE CREAM! 2**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_ This one Chapter contains an OC that was requested in another story…I had to put it in here cause I can't put in the other story. So Song of Hope, I hope you like my variation of your OC Hope Song._

"MASAMUNE!" Yu runs through the house, yelling. The Striker Blader is gone through. He looks in his room and the kitchen. He finds him outside with King. The two are battling and it looks like Masamune might be winning.

"Hey, Yu!" Both bladers say.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Yu says as he tackles Masamune.

"AHH! YU!" The Striker Blader shouts as Yu looks over his clothes.

"It was on Dynamis's shirt last time so where is it?!" The Libra Owner grabs the shirt and shakes its wearer.

"What are you talking about?!" Masamune yells as he throws Yu off of him and stands. Yu stands and dusts himself off.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, Yu? Why did you attack him?" King demands.

"Okay…." Yu starts to explain what happened. When he mentions the note, King has a panicked look on his face for a second but no one catches it.

"What a minute, what's that?!" Yu says as he snatches Masamune's glove. He flips it inside out as its owner protests.

"When did that get there?"

"Clue Three: Roar!"

"Roar?!" Yu screams. "THAT'S IT?!" He growls as he tosses the glove back to Masamune.

"So where are you going?" King asks.

"To find Kyoya." Yu growls a little.

"Why him?"

"Cause that's what roar means. A lion roars….jeez, Masamune; I thought you would know that." Yu says as he runs off.

"See you."

...

"Kyoya!" Yu calls as he walks into the Forbidden room. Kyoya never lets anyone in there.

"YU!" Hope Song screams as she attacks the little blader. She picks him up and swings him in a circle. She puts him down and ruffles his hair. He shakes his head and it fixes itself.

"Hey, Hope Song…." Yu gives her a confused look. "Why are you in Kyoya's room?!" The girl bites her lip and gives a half-convinced shrug.

"I just am ….okay!" She looks down and then back up. "Kyoya and I are going to battle….once I find him…." She looks around. Her hair swishes with her and Yu shakes his head.

"Hey can you turn around and give me your glove?!" Yu asks. She cocks her head at him and sighs.

"Sure, here." She pulls off the glove and turns in a circle slowly.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?!" She asks as she ruffles his hair and then pulls her glove on again.

"It's a long story. Can you just help me find somethi…" Yu cocks his head and looks down.

"WHAT?!" She exclaims.

"Can you show me your shoe?"

"I guess…" She pulls off her shoe and gives it to him.

"Clue Four: Stop horsing around and come get your ice cream!"

"That's it! GINGKIE!" Yu rooms out of the room with Hope Song's shoe. She hobbles after him, trying to get it back.

**So that is Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I normally don't use OC but I did this once because I could fit it into the storyline. The OC Hope Song doesn't belong to me but to Song of Hope. So this was my take on her and I hope I did it right. There is only one more chapter so Yu is getting close. Tune back in a couple days and the last chapter should be up. Till next time…ttyl**


	3. Chapter 3

**ICE CREAM 3! The Final Stand**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**So I am curious, before you read this chapter, did anyone catch my clue in chapter 2? If you did, props….if not, it will be revealed here. =D**

"GINGKIE!" Yu shouts, still carrying a shoe in his hands. I stop as I remember he's not here. Tsubasa and Gingkie are at the store….

"YU!" Hope Song catches him and takes her shoe.

"Hey, Yu! What's up?" Kenta says as he joins the other two bladers.

"Kenchi! I need your shoe, glove and you need to turn around!" Yu says.

"Don't do it!" Hope says. She steps around to Kenta's side. "He will steal your shoe and make you chase him all around."

"Ummm…."

"YU!" Tithi comes in with Vanilla and Chocolate smeared all over his shawl.

"Tithi! Why do you have ice cream all over you?!" Kenta asks as Yu realizes it.

"YOU STOLE MY ICE CREAM!"

"Huh?!" Tithi taps his fingers together as he looks away.

"Why did you put all those notes in places…"

"And how did you do it without us noticing…" Hope echoes Yu.

"I didn't make any notes…." Tithi gives us a confused look.

"You mean, you ate the ice cream but you didn't make the notes! Man, that's so stinky!"

"We're back!" Gingka shouts as he walks inside with Tsubasa trailing him. They both have their arms full with grocery bags.

"Gingkie!" Yu asks for the things and Gingka gives him a look but complies.

"What is going on?" Hope asks. Yu launches into an explanation and they all smile after he's done.

"So that's why you were asking for that stuff." Kenta says.

"Here, Yu!" Tsubasa places a gallon tub of Neapolitan on the table and goes back to unpacking groceries.

"YAY!" Yu hugs the ice cream, despite the cold.

"Wait, if you ate the ice cream but didn't leave the notes, who did?" Kenta and Hope ask at the same time.

"I did…." King says as he enters.

"KING?!" Everyone's mouths gape open in shock.

"Yep!"

"WHY?!" Yu demands.

"I saw Tithi finishing the ice cream and Masamune said something about you loved it. I wanted to have some fun, so I planted the notes….though you didn't find the last two did you?"

"Last two?!" Everyone asks. King walks over to Kenta and grabs his Launcher. He holds it up and they see a little slip of paper….

"Hint Five: Your Best Pal!" He points over to Tsubasa shirt. He walks over and moves Tsubasa's ponytail, much to Tsubasa's surprise.

"JACKPOT!"

"I knew Tsubasa would get you more so….he was the last clue…."

"You know, I guess it was fun…." Yu laughs a little but then gets a dark look on his face. "But if you ever touch my ice cream again…." Yu pulls out Libra and hugs his ice cream. "There will only be four Solar System Legendary Bladers….Kay?" He puts Libra on the table when Tsubasa interrupts him.

"Calm down, Yu!" Tsubasa says and everyone is distracted from Yu's dark threat. The eagle blader holds up another tub of ice cream…. "I got enough for everyone, okay?" He smiles and puts the last of the groceries away.

"Now, let's go battle….come on, Yu!"

"Okay, Kenta…." Yu reaches for his bey but finds a note….

"I hid your bey….go find it….

King"

"Ah, Come on!" Yu shouts. He, Kenta and Tithi take off in search of the missing bey. And thus, it starts all over….

** This is the end of Ice Cream! I hope you liked it and I know several of you were probably shocked to find out it was King… That's what I'm for….=D So anyway. Please Review and tell me what you thought. For those wanting to know, who didn't catch it. The hint in Chapter 2 was in the beginning, Yu was explaining it to Masamune when King made a face…I hope at least one person caught on…=D If not, there's always next time. I hope you check out some of my other stories, if you haven't already…. THANKS AGAIN! TTYL! **


End file.
